


Don't Forget About Me

by QueenofArendelle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korvira Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofArendelle/pseuds/QueenofArendelle
Summary: If Korra had met Kuvira when she was a child.





	Don't Forget About Me

"Hi, I'm Korra" Korra gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Erm.... I'm Kuvira" the girl said twisting her soiled hands and glancing behind her.

Korra was too excited to notice the girls tentative approach. She was in the Earth Kingdom! Finally free from the white lotus.

"Show me some of your earthbending moves!" Korra shouted.

"Why?" The green-eyed child narrowed her eyes.

"Because you're an earthbender right? I mean you live in the earth kingdom so..."

"I- ok- I mean I'll try" Kuvira stepped into position her eyes locked onto a rock.

Korra watched the girl take a deep breath and push her arms outward. Nothing. The girl growled under her breath pushing her arms out again. Nothing. "Stupid stupid stupid!" Korra's eyes widened as the girl began punching herself in the head. Angry she jerked her arms outward again towards the rocks. Korra kicked the ground softly and the rock shot up in the sky.

"I did it"

The girl stood there not moving. Korra was starting to worry that her little trick killed the girl when a smile formed on her face. The girl turned to her, her green eyes fierce.

"....You did it." Korra smiled.

"I have to show father." and the child ran off.

* * *

 

Korra woke up with little excitement as it was still dark. The sun had not yet risen and they were beginning to pack. She wandered off into the courtyard again and was surprised to see the girl again. She was hunched over in the center of the courtyard. She was still wearing the dingy pale yellow shirt and the dirty brown shorts from yesterday.

"Hey, wanna pl-" Korra gasped as she rounded the girl.

Her skin around her eyes was blackened and one eye was swollen. Dry blood stuck to her nose.

"Are you ok!?"

"I can't, why can't I?" She had barely made out what the girl was whispering.

"Hey" Korra waved her hands in front of her face. "Are you ok Kovira?"

"You were there! You saw me bend the rock" Kuvira grabbed Korra's hand.

"Um to tell the truth, I bent that rock"

"Liar, you're not from the earth kingdom!"

"I'm...... I- We have lots of earthbenders from the water tribe." She lied. She wasn't going to blow her chances at having friends by telling them of her status. She heard Aang's stories too many times to make that mistake.

"You have to teach me then, can you?"

"Sure" Korra pulled Kuvira up.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Ok get into position. Earth bending is not about force necessarily, it's more about being connected to the earth around you." Korra smiled inwardly at being able to recite her earth teachers words.

"Why can't I connect!" She grabbed a fistful of hair crying.

"Korvira"

"It's Kuvira!"

"Sorry" Korra turned away from her, angry. It's not her fault she can't bend.

"I'm sorry Korra." Her lips cracked, little drops of blood forming as she gave Korra smile.

"It's ok"

"Korra it's time to go" She almost jumped out of her skin as her mother rounded the corner.

Korra turned towards her mother but before she could go Kuvira grabbed her hand.

"Please- L-let's play....ask her if you can play please"

Korra didn't know what to say. The girl looked scared. Petrified even and her grip tightened on her wrist.

"Mom... can I play for a little longer."

"No you've had enough tim-" She looks at the girl holding her child. Sick and dirty. "Hi, I'm Korra's mom" she smiles at Kuvira. "Sure Korra, but first you need breakfast, would you like something to eat?"

Kuvira let go of her wrist and Korra rubbed it. She watches as Kuvira glances behind her before slowly nodding yes.

* * *

 

Korra was known as a fast eater and one that had more than seconds but Kuvira was on a completely different level. This was her tenth plate.

"You sure are hungry" Korra laughed.

"I just-.... I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about dear, have as much as you want." Her mother interjects, giving her a warm smile.

"Why do you want to learn how to earthbend so much?" Korra asks bored with her father's talk.

"I don't want to, I need to." She stopped eating looking off into the distance.

"Oh. Why are you always looking behind you?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you look so sick?"

"Why don't you shut up."

"This is my house and my food so you shut up" to her surprise Kuvira did.

There was silenced between them and fortunately her mother came quick to pick up the dishes.

"Hey you want to sleep over?"

"Huh"

"Sleep over. I can ask my mom."

Kuvira nodded slowly a smile appearing on her thin lips. The night was silent as they laid next to each other.

"When are you guys leaving?" Korra opened her eyes and turned over to Kuvira.

"Tomorrow"

"Oh."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I- where are you guys going?"

"We're going to Republic city!"

"Oh. Will you come back to see me?"

"Only if you admit that you'll miss me" Korra laughed.

"I'll miss you" Kuvira jumped up and hugged her. Korra hugged her back.

"Korra I- i'll miss you."

* * *

 

She handed her a dying dandelion.

Korra giggled. "Thank you." She took the flower and tug Kuvira into a hug. Kuvira moved her head giving Korra a soft kiss on the mouth. Her rough lips prickled against Korra's soft ones but that didn't stop the tingle in her tummy. Kuvira backed away, breaking the kiss and Korra stared with wide eyes at her.

"Korra come on" Her mother's voice rang. She turned around quickly and ran off.

"Korra, Don't forget to visit me" she smiled.

"I promise!"

"Please" she whispered.

With the adventures of republic city and making new friends of course she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried lol. I've been working on this for months on and off and ugh it's not at its best but here you go. Next chapter I'll try to make more...clean.


End file.
